Next Half Of My Life
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil couldn't take his eyes off the body, he was not sure why. Soon it became all to real to him. As always nothing belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

Grissom stood and looked at the body, he was not sure what was so intriguing about this body but for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off him.

"Gil!" Doc. Robbins said. No response from Grissom. "Gil!" doc called a little louder.

"Sorry," Grissom said, "COD?"

"Heart failure," doc said, "Why was CSI called?"

"There … There was a lot of blood," Grissom said, still unable to take his eyes off the body, "Between the blood and the head wound Brass thought it may have been a homicide."

"I can only guess that the heart attack caused him to lose his balance hitting his head," Grissom added.

"And the pool of blood where he fell was caused by that," doc added pointing to the gash in his head, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Gil said, "No. Not really."

Doc looked at Grissom, "What?"

"Nothing," Gil said as he walked out the door.

"Griss," Greg called, as Grissom walked past him, "Did you see that 419? That guy looked like you."

Grissom just kept walking, hit the clock out button and headed home.

Once in his apartment he shut the door and sat his mail on the table, poured himself a drink and sat down on his sofa. Greg was right, the man and Gil did have similar features.

Grissom opened the folder and shook his head as he read he realized why he couldn't take his eyes off the man - they were both the same age with the same eye and hair color, the same height and body type.

"50 years old and dead from a heart attack," Grissom said, "Bet he thought he still had a good 20 or 30 years to go."

Gil closed his eyes and leaned back against the sofa, he had never thought about his life before. The first part of his life had been fulfilling, he finished high school and collage - made up his mind what he wanted to be and achieved that goal. He was one of the supervisors of the number one Crime Lab in the state of Nevada, his team was one of the best, he is credited with many publications, had a number of awards, achieved a doctorate in his field, and is the number two Forensic Entomologist in the state . Yeah, life was good - was it?

Gil had achieved everything he wanted in life except the one thing that was just out of reach - love.

"It's not out of your reach," Grissom said, "She is right there. You are just to foolish to reach out to her."

Gil stood, placed the glass in the sink and headed for bed. That night Gil had a dream, well more like a nightmare. He was laying in a casket and as each of his friends walked past him they shook their heads.

"What a waist of a life, he had love within his grasp but was to pigheaded to take it." they each said.

Gil sat up in his bed, his body shaking. It was at that point that he realized that the first half of his life had not been as fulfilling as it could have been. He could have been married to Sara 10 years ago, they could have had a family, a beautiful life.

"That ends now," Gil said, tossing the blankets to one side and getting out of bed.

Gil walked over to his computer and checked their schedule, they were both off. Grissom decided he would call Sara and ask her out to dinner, some place secluded where they could talk - no better yet, he would cook something there at his place, no one would bother them there. Grissom picked up his phone and started to dial her number.

"She is more then likely asleep still," Grissom said, catching the time on the phone, "I'll give her a little more time."

Gil tried to get back to sleep but all he did was toss and turn, giving up he got out of bed.

"Come on boy," Grissom said to the dog, "Let's take a walk."

Grissom and the dog went to a nearby park, Gil sat on a bench as the dog ran around then did his thing. By time he got back to his place an hour had passed.

"She should be awake now," Gil said, once more picking up the phone.

"Sidle," Sara said.

"Morning Sara," Gil said, "Hope I didn't wake you."

"I've been up for a while. Are we needed at the lab?" she asked.

"No," Gil said, "I wanted to ask … I mean I was calling to see if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight? I just found this fantastic Vegetarian Lasagna recipe and I thought we could share some. That and there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Sounds good," Sara told him, wondering what could be on his mind, "How about I pick up some wine? I'll be there around 6."

"Sounds good to me," he said, "See you then."

He couldn't piece together the feelings that overwhelming him. Sara was much younger than him. She was a colleague. He would have been lying to say he had not felt these urges for her before. He was not sure if she was even interested in him, but he had to find out.

Gil went to the market to pick up a few more things then he walked the dog. He carefully mixed everything together, then placed the lasagna into the oven. Gil decided that now would be a good time to finish getting ready.

Gil was not sure how he was going to get form 'dinner' to 'I want to wake up with you in my arms' but some how he had too. Gil couldn't live with out her in his life anymore and he had a lot of time to make up.

He shook his head, "You don't know, she may not even feeel the same way."

The door bell rang, Gil smiled, Sara was on time.

"Hi," he said.

"Smells good," she said, handing him a bottle of wine, "Hope you like it."

Gil smiled, "A good year. Have a seat on the patio. I thought it would be nice to eat out there."

Sara nodded, "How about I take the wine with me and pour us a glass while you finish up."

"Great," he said, handing it back to her.

Sara poured the wine and stood next to the rail, "I love the view."

Gil carried out the pan and set it on the table, "Shall we?"

They made small talk over dinner. When they were finished and the table cleared they took their wine to the sofa.

Gil inhaled, he had put it off long enough, "Sara, there is something we need to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"OK," she said, still clueless as to what he wanted.

"You know the case I had today?" he asked.

"I do," she said, hoping it was not business he wanted to talk about.

"Did you see him?" Gil asked.

"No. But Greg said he sorta looked like you," Sara answered, getting more confused by the minute.

Gil smiled, "Maybe a little. Same hair and eye color."

Gil pulled in a breath, this was going to be harder then he thought.

"Well, he got me thinking," Gil said, "The man was my age. I mean we see dead people all the time but most of them are victims of some sort of violent crime, but a heart attack at 50."

"Gil, where is this going?" Sara asked.

"Sara up until today I thought my life was perfect. I have my reputation, respect of my co-workers and I have achieved a lot in my life," Gil said.

Sara looked at him.

"I have everything except the one thing that really matters - love. Love is what makes a man whole, it gives purpose to his life. The love between a man and a women is the most precious thing in the world. Without love in your life it is empty. Love ties people together," Gil said, looking into her eyes.

"Gil," Sara whispered.

Gil tenderly stroked her cheek, "I love you. I have since the first time I looked into those deep brown eyes."

Sara touched his hand then leaned into him and kissed him. Her eyes were saying much more then her voice was. She wanted him.

He looked into her eyes. Deep, endless pools of chocolate brown staring back at him.

"I need you," she whispered, taking his hand, "Please."

Gil stood and headed toward his bedroom.

Slowly they undressed each other, kissing and touching as they did.

Effortlessly he eased her onto the bed.

Sara kissed him again, nibbling at his lips, caressing them before entering his mouth with a curious tongue. She had wanted this for so long that she wasn't going to waste a single second. She wanted to taste everything. Experience every sensation. Feel every moment.

Gil started to reach for her soft breasts.

"Not yet. My turn first," she buried her head in the nape of his neck and licked gently, trailing her tongue up his neck to his ear, making small circles and coming back down. Lost in the sensation.

A gentle nibble to his neck brought him back to reality. Gil released a deep grunt, and opened his eyes to find himself staring directly into Sara's shining chocolate ones. She ran her fingers down his chest.

The glint in her eye became almost effervescent, shining so bright it could blind. He had never seen a more beautiful woman.

Sara leaned in and began to circle his nipples with her tongue. Gil heard himself take a sharp intake of breath.

It was after what seemed like hours of playing with his upper body, teasing his nipples with her fingers and tongue. Kissing his lips and nipping at his neck and ears that Sara lowered herself to find herself at eye level with his crotch.

Nimble fingers with the gentle touch of an angel began to massage his length, Sara moaned softly as she pulled it into her mouth. It was as if he had never felt pleasure before. Sara explored every groove and gland of his shaft with the tip of her tongue, softly pressing the flat expanse against him and taking the entire length into her mouth.

Sara bobbed her head expertly, taking in as much of him as she could. She wrapped her hand around the remainder and stroked it with furious speed. He wanted to scream, but his voice was lost. Instinctively, his hands gripped at the back of her head, forcing her down. With ease, she accepted his length into her mouth.

He bucked forward, Sara was milking his orgasm from him. The first spurt coated the back of her throat. She closed her eyes, tasting him. She released him somewhat so that the second spurt of his seed landed directly on her waiting tongue. Gil watched her swallow each mouthful, Sara looked as if his taste had put her over the edge. The look of ecstasy on her face was nearly enough to make him cum again.

When his orgasm subsided, he was still hard. He gently tapped her on the head and she opened her eyes. They were nearly glowing, filled with her pleasure. Gil couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her, to feel her. Tenderly he brought her to his side.

Gil kissed her, ravaging her mouth with is tongue. He could taste himself on her, it turned him on. His manhood begged for release again. Sara's hands roamed over his back and shoulders, gripping at any piece of loose skin she could find, as if trying to dig into him, keep him from leaving. She pushed her pelvis up into him.

Breaking the kiss, she whispered, her breath hot on his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this. I need you now."

He could smell her arousal in the air. Moving down, he buried his face into her womanhood. Sara bucked at the sudden intrusion of Gil's precise tongue. He couldn't believe how incredibly wet she was, coating his face. He nipped at her labia as she moaned, gasping for breath. Gil pulled her nub into his mouth, sucking it as his fingers pumped into her. Sara moaned loudly, whispered his name and released her juices. Gil swallowed each drop of her honey. Gil kissed his way back up to her lips, then he rose above her and entered her.

For one moment the world stopped. The feel of her tight cannel excited him even more then he could have imagined. He started slowly but Sara wrapped her legs around him, pushing herself up into him, begging for more.

Sara buried her face into the nape of his neck. He could feel her breath on his skin with passion. The word _beauty _no longer adequately described her. She was beyond beautiful to him in this moment in time, beyond ravishing. Gil pulled his manhood nearly all the way out of her before plunging in. Sara called his name, throwing her head backward.

She opened her eyes, finding herself gazing directly into his.

Gil leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Sara."

Suddenly, they were one, ever moving swell of heat and lust.

She came first.

Sara had never had an orgasm from vaginal intercourse in her life, but everything with Gil was different. Something about the way his manhood invaded her innermost depths made each nerve in her body ignite. Her womanhood gripped his shaft, she ground her hips downward onto his thickness.

Sara's womanhood trembled with her orgasm and a soft moan escaped her. She whispered his name over and over again.

Gil put his lips over hers, leaving her mumbling into his mouth. He silenced her with his tongue, as he pumped into her sensitive womanhood. She closed her eyes, a low groan reverberating in her throat. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He came suddenly and without warning, spilling his seed into her.

Exhausted, he flopped down on top of her, burying his head into her breasts. His slowly softening manhood slipped from her.

They were silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Neither knew how to put what happened between them into words, how to explain the feelings that were forming between the two of them.

Gil eased from atop her, wrapped her in his arms. Sleep found them both.

Gil's alarm woke them. Over breakfast they talked. Gil glanced at his watch, it was near time for them to get ready for work. Sara knew she had to go but she was not leaving without asking him the one thing that they hadn't talked about.

"Was this a onetime thing." she murmured.

"No, not a onetime thing," he said, "Loveless sex is just pointless to me. I don't find it pleasurable, I don't have casual sex, I don't believe in it."

Sara looked at him, her brown eyes wide. He pulled into him and pushed his lips into hers for a long, lingering kiss.

"I love you. I need you in my life," Gil said, running his hand along her cheek.

She placed her hand on top of his and smiled, "I love you too."

Gil smiled, "I hope I have another 50 years."

Sara looked at him, a touch of confusion in her eyes.

"It will take me that long to make it up to you," he said.

"Make what up?" she asked.

"My foolishness. My not showing you sooner just how much I care for you," he said.

Sara kissed him before she left. They both knew that last night was the start of their new life together.

Gil stood looking at her as she left, then he smiled. The second half of his life was going to be MUCH better.

THE END


End file.
